Blobby Adventure
SleepingOrange's poignant and critically acclaimed adventure, Blobby Adventure, follows the exploits of a small group of racist blobs known as the Flandle Clan. Their mission is threefold: #Seek out and commit hate crimes against the Interloper Slimes, because they are Different. #Embark on entertaining and challenging sidequests for fun and profit. #Dick around doing silly, random stuff for no apparent reason. Plot The adventure opens by giving the players control of an as-of-yet-unnamed blob who lovingly interacts with his favorite tree for a while before a minority (specifically an Interloper Slime) shows up. Enraged, the blob murders the interloper and absorbs schler for sustenance. Finding a mysterious potion among the slime's loot, the blob foolishly drinks it and is teleported to a mysterious distant land. Schle quickly learns that the slime's trap is a dangerous one when, while wantonly destroying the foliage out of sexual frustration, schle lights schlerself on fire. The fire consumes schler, and like the phoenix of legend schle is reborn as a heroic Blaze Blob. Blaze Blob ventures forth to the small hamlet of Blubville, where schle rouses a party of other blobby racists to join him in his quest of vengeance against everybody who physically resembles the creature schle had recently murdered without provocation. With new allies Sanctity Blob and Ghostly Bubble, Blaze Blob promptly forgets schler main quest and instead embarks on a sidequest to fetch a Flandle Flan for an Officious Blob. GB and BB (as they are affectionately known) enter the basement of the local bakery and undergo many trials to retrieve some ingredients, while SB tries to make the money for the flan by taking over Blubville's lemonade stand racket, eventually metamorphosing into the female Pious Gangster Blob. Equipped with more Flandle Flans than necessary, the group dubs itself the Flandle Clan and sets off on another sidequest: to oust some freakish gigantic bipeds from a local farm. They do this by way of committing murders, and gain enough experience to manifest another party member slot. The Flandle Clan learns with glee that their old friend Officious Blob is also a racist, and would be more than willing to use his skills for purposes of Hate. Armed with OB's superior geographical knowledge, they once again split up. PGB travels to the portside city of Ooze-by-Sea, where she buys a ship and battles monsters on the docks. The other three travel to the Uncolored Wastes and explore a cave that turns out to be full of Interloper Slimes. Characters *'Blaze Blob' - The original protagonist and first blob. Began as just "Blob"; evolved to "Branch Blob" by aquiring a treebranch, then to "Ecletic Blob" with the addition of a hat and twig, and finally "Blaze Blob" by allowing a flame to consume and mutate schler body. *'Pious Gangster Blob' - Originally a Sanctity Blob, but after getting offended by the suggestion that she should sell her halo to buy a Flandle Flan, she started a massive lemonade empire and acquired a snappy FEDORA, becoming the PGB. Currently the only member of the clan with a gender. *'Ghostly Bubble' - Ghostly Bubble is the only flying member of the clan, and schle is also able to phase through walls. Schle is the member who expresses the most distaste for Interloper slimes. *'Officious Blob' - Officious Blob used to give out quests to adventurers. Since the clan had a free spot and schle had enough vacation time, schle joined the group. Category:Adventures Category:SleepingOrange Adventures Category:MSPAFA Award Nominees